emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3760 (4th June 2004)
Plot Although Simon has been avoiding her Nicola is convinced that he's about to propose. When she spots a ring box in his van Simon tells her it's cufflinks he's borrowed from Paddy. When Simon goes round to see Nicola to speak have it out with her he realises that she's expecting him to propose so he makes his excuses and leaves. Later he tells a skeptical Paddy that he's doesn’t want to confront Nicola for fear of losing her but he's still prepared to ask her to marry him despite her taking Syd to the school reunion and lying about it. Lisa tries to convince Andy that it is pointless to harbour a grudge and he should make the first move in patching things up with Jack. When he goes round to Jack's, Victoria is playing outside and is delighted to see him until Jack comes out and orders her to come in immediately. Victoria refuses to go in but Andy decides to leave. Robert goes after Andy with a beer and tries to patch things up with Andy who is still very bitter. Robert asks Andy to come back to Jack's with him but he refuses. Paddy gets more than he bargained for when Laurel shows off her new balconette bra to Nicola. Convinced that her new underwear will have the desired effect on the hesitant vicar, she tells Nicola that tonight will be the night. When Nicola runs into Ashley in the café and talks about wedding arrangements and mentions Laurel, Ashley is thrown into a panic believing that Laurel has been thinking about getting hitched. Fortunately Laurel laughs at Ashley concerns about the ‘m-word’ and despite the now customary interruption from Ethan the couple end up in bed together. Diane is furious when she learns Val has been promoting Rodney's wine in her pub. She goes to confront her at the vineyards, only to find her alone and falling down drunk. As Val soon returns to charming the punters, Diane continues to be annoyed at Val taking over so much of a role in the pub; Louise says she feels the same about Chas. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien Guest cast None. Locations *Butler's Farm - Yard, kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room *Post Office/Café Hope - Stockroom, shop floor, café *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, hallway *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Blackstock's Wines - Vineyard *Antiques Barn - Exterior *Church Lane *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,100,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes